There are various commercially available back scrubber devices which facilitate the washing of a person's back. However, most of the commonly used devices are usually brushes having long handles to permit access to all portions of the user's back. In using long-handled brushes or similar devices, soap or detergent has to be applied to the brush or scrubbing component. None of the commercially available back scrubbing devices includes a scrubbing component, such as a brush or sponge, having a source of soap or detergent.
Certain prior art back scrubber devices have been patented but none of them disclose the device defined and claimed herein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,787 to Rosenwein discloses a flexible terry cloth belt having a sponge secured to one surface of the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,707 to Johnson washing device including flexible body portion comprised of a sponge within a casing. Flexible handles are secured to the body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,054 to Clark discloses a back scrubber device formed of terry cloth including a central scrubber section and grasp members secured to the scrubber section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,888 to Menz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,205 to Braxter and U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,697 to Schirmer all show scrubbing devices which are generally similar to the above mentioned patents.